


I’ll Be In Your Veins

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bottom Louis, Cannabis, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Older Zayn, Power Play, Rich Zayn, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Zayn, Twink Louis, Unsafe Sex, and more smut, because that's totally hygienic, blame the Zouis weed video for that, but you know not really because clean and committed, dominant zayn, fucking in a kitchen, i hate that word ugh, toy boy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress of Zayn meeting with Samuel becomes too much for Louis and he needs a little bit of chemical confidence.</p><p>Or, the one with stoned kitchen fuckery and cheese sandwiches.</p><p>(I'm so bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jen Fondofstylinson completely for this, so it's her fault if this is shit. I also blame the Zouis weed fic because it just demanded to inspire something in this series.  
> My mind was utterly in the gutter, this is seriously just shameless stoned and needy twink Louis. 
> 
> I hope you don't hate it, here you go.

Louis had been on edge ever since they got back from their honey moon and Zayn had warned him that he was going to set up a meeting with Samuel. Louis had begged Zayn not to go through with it but Zayn had been resolute on the matter, he wanted this sorted before it went in more dangerous directions than showing a few risky photos.

Zayn had decided to have this meeting in his office at work instead of in their home and Louis had agreed partially because he wanted Samuel nowhere near him, and partially because he knew Zayn would be less likely to become violent if he had security cameras on him.

All day long Louis paced, took breaks to throw up, and bit at his nails until they were too short and his fingers started to bleed. He glanced up at the clock from where he stood by the large window in the living room, and groaned when he saw it was barely dinner time. Zayn’s meeting wasn’t until 4:30pm.

He needed to chill out, he was going to have a panic attack at this rate, and that wouldn’t help anybody.

He had a fleeting thought to his old methods of relaxation and glanced around guiltily like Zayn would show up and scold him for it. Before he met Zayn, Louis and Jane had had quite a few days of lounging on her bedroom floor smoking weed. But Zayn had always been pretty vocal about his dislike of drugs so Louis had never told him about it, had quit smoking it and hadn’t touched the stuff since, but . . . Surely these were extenuating circumstances?

He nervously pulled his mobile from the pocket of his white skinny jeans, tapping Jane’s name with trembling fingers and biting his lip as the dial tone rang.

-Hello?

“Hey, babe, what’re you up to?” Louis asked, forcing a bright voice, wincing at the slight tremor in his voice.

-. . . What’s wrong?

Jane’s voice was suspicious and Louis sighed.

“Do you happen to maybe have a bit of, um, weed hanging about?” Louis muttered and stuttered and generally felt like he was going to faint. This was such a bad idea.

-I thought you stopped smoking?

“Um, Zayn has a meeting with Samuel,” Louis whispered and he could practically hear the frown on Jane’s face.

-Why would he do that? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him? Are you okay with it?

Jane’s voice was slightly rushed and Louis could hear the anger she felt at Zayn for doing this to Louis.

“He wants to talk to him about what he’s doing. He wants to make it clear that if he does anything else then Zayn will fuck him up,” Louis shrugged as if anxiety wasn’t turning his stomach into a churning whirlpool of anxiety and fear.

-Louis . . . This will be okay, you know? Zayn will sort this out and you’ll be rid of that prick.

Her voice was softer now, worried but reassuring.

“I know I just . . . I feel more on edge than I have in so, so long and I can’t handle it. I just need something to take the edge off. Please, Jane, I can’t get any on my own or Zayn would find out,” Louis sighed, he was fucking exhausted. He hadn’t slept properly for a few nights and he felt close to tears. He felt like he’d finally gotten the perfect life he wanted but his disgusting past just kept floating over it like a dark cloud, raining poison on what should be his happy new life.

-He’d smell it, though.

“I’ll do it in the kitchen, we have these huge vents. If I do it soon I can get the smell out before he comes home. Jane, come on. Just enough for like, two spliffs. Please?” Louis asked, clutching an arm around his bubbling stomach.

-Fine. I’ll send one of the staff over with it. I’ll tell them it’s food or something.

Jane’s sigh was long-suffering but Louis’ was one of intense relief.

“Thank you! I’ll take you out for dinner next week, my treat!” Louis said with a smile that felt almost completely real.

-You owe me a bottle of champagne too, because if Zayn finds out and goes bat-shit crazy then I’m in the firing line for giving it to you.

“Fair enough,” Louis grinned. They said quick goodbyes and Louis sat on the couch to wait, his legs jumping up and down restlessly.

Jane was right, Zayn would go mad if he found out, but Louis’ couldn’t stand the thought of feeling like this for another 6 hours until Zayn finally came home from work. This wasn’t the healthiest of methods but it was the quickest and the easiest he knew of.

It wasn’t long before the front gates were buzzed and his security let Jane’s staff in when Louis gave them permission. Louis opened the front door as a tall man stepped gracefully from the black car with a smile, a small tin in his hands.

“Mr Malik, I have a gift for you from Jane,” the man said with a smile. First name basis, tall, hot, yep, Jane was definitely sleeping with him under that old fool’s nose. Louis grinned at him and took the tin when he offered it.

“Thank you, and tell Jane I appreciate it,” Louis said with a smile. He felt tiny compared to this behemoth of a man; Jane had picked well.

“I will do, Mr Malik. Have a nice day!” The man called out as he stepped back into his car. Louis waved him off and went back inside, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Jane.

\- He’s extremely hot. Well done.

Instead of a text reply Jane sent him a Snapchat of her pretty face and middle finger, making Louis bark out a quick laugh before sending one back of him making a kissy face.

He took his illegal substance to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and opening the windows pre-emptively. He jumped up to sit on the counter, crossing his legs and pulling open the tin, grinning when he saw that Jane had actually stashed the weed under about 5 cookies. Louis pulled one out and ate it in tentative bites, less worried about the calories than the way his stomach was still rolling, but he knew he should eat something before he smoked.

He took a deep breath and lit the stove in lieu of a lighter, pinching the spliff between two fingers and holding it over the flames.

***

Louis lay splayed out on top of the kitchen counter, spliff between the fingers of the hand limply hanging from the countertop. He’d shucked his socks and shirt and lay in just his white skinny jeans, the colour a stark contrast to his tanned, honey-coloured skin. His hair lay messy over his forehead, his skin a little shiny with perspiration, his lips pink and swollen from his own teeth. He lazily lolled his head to the side and he could see his reflection in their fancy fridge freezer. Debauched. That’s the word; debauched. He was all lazy limbs and glassy eyes. He felt fucking fantastic.

His anxiety was a distant memory and his stomach had finally settled. He’d flicked on the vents and the smell wasn’t too cloying which was a good sign.

He lifted his hand and took a long pull from the little nub, holding the sweet, thick smoke until his eyes started to burn and he let it out, watching the cloud float up and get caught up and sucked into the vents. He lifted his empty hand and stroked his fingertips up and down the centre of his abdomen, his muscles tensing slightly at the teasing sensation. He felt wonderful, but he kind of wished that Zayn was here with him.

Louis frowned. No, Zayn would get mad at him and that’d just bring back the feelings he’d finally gotten rid of. Louis shifted slightly and shivered at the cold marble on his back, arching up slightly and feeling hazy and sensual with every move of his body.

And that was when he heard it.

“Louis?!” Zayn’s voice called, muffled through the house. Louis shot up but before he could even think to hop down from the counter and hide the weed Zayn came walking through the door, brows furrowed until he saw Louis and a slight smile spread on his lips. It took all of 4 seconds for Zayn’s nose to wrinkle at the smell and his eyes to find the blunt in Louis’ fingers and the one still in a packet on the counter.

“Uh . . .” was all Louis could think to say. Zayn’s face was unreadable as he scanned Louis’ half naked body, his eyes periodically returning to the spliff. When Zayn shut the door with a soft ‘snick’ and slowly closed in on where Louis still sat, Louis looked at him with wide, slightly pink-rimmed eyes and didn’t say a word, holding his breath for Zayn’s reaction. Zayn moved until he stood between Louis’ legs and Louis’ breath stuttered a little in his throat.

Zayn reached for Louis hand and took the spliff from his fingers, and instead of throwing it away like he’d thought Zayn would, he lifted it to his lips and took a deep breath, angling his face away to blow out the smoke. And fuck, it was hot. Louis’ body felt hazy and warm, heat pooling in his abdomen as he shuffled closer to the edge of the counter, closer to Zayn. Zayn had placed one hand on the counter next to Louis, but the other brought the spliff once again to his own lips and he took another deep drag, but this time he didn’t blow it out, he leant forwards and used his thumb to tug open Louis’ willing lips, pressing his to Louis’ lightly and breathing the smoke into his mouth. Louis breathed in and took into his lungs what had previously been in Zayn’s, feeling branded by it, owned by him. He pulled away slightly to blow away the smoke before leaning in to kiss Zayn with a lazy sensuality that tingled in his limbs, his toes curling. Zayn threw the tiny stub away and into the sink without really checking if that’s where it went, and with his now free hands he slid them up Louis’ jean-clad thighs, moving up and curving around his hips, before squeezing at the upper curves of his arse that weren’t covered by his low-riding jeans. Zayn slipped his fingers beneath the band of his boxers, petting the globes of Louis’ bare arse and making Louis moan into his mouth.

Zayn pulled his mouth from Louis’ and Louis whimpered, craning his neck to continue the kiss but Zayn coolly tipped his head back, denying Louis his lips and Louis nipped at the tendons in his neck in retribution.

“Were you going to lie to me, little one?” Zayn murmured and Louis froze with his lips against Zayn’s neck. Zayn finally put his head back down but instead of a kiss his lips wet instead to graze at the skin on the corner of Louis’ jaw, just below his ear. “Naughty little pet, aren’t you?” Zayn whispered and Louis’ overheated body shuddered at that.

“Just wanted to relax,” Louis whispered against Zayn’s neck, his skin damp from Louis’ lips.

“All alone and getting high, half naked on our kitchen counter . . . Is this the proper way to behave, Louis?” Zayn purred, the sudden use of Louis’ real name a slight shock to Louis’ slow mind, making him whimper and nuzzle into the side of Zayn’s jaw.

“Pet,” Louis mumbled, the word almost a plea.

“Mmmm, you are my pet, little one, and you’ve been badly behaved while I’m at work. Do you do this all the time, baby? Do you lie to me through your pretty pink lips?” Zayn asked, his voice rough and low and sending a shudder down Louis’ spine as he squirmed with need against the counter top.

“No,” Louis breathed, chest almost heaving with his shallow inhalations.

“No, what?” his husband purred, teeth grazing his jaw.

“No, Zayn,” Louis was quick to say, Zayn letting out a satisfied hum at the sound of his name from Louis’ lips.

“What does it do to you, little one? How do you feel?” Zayn’s voice was thick as honey and felt just as smooth over Louis’ skin. Louis reached up tentative hands to shape at the hard plains of Zayn’s chest and abdomen, Zayn stood patient, allowing him to play.

“Makes me warm and hazy . . . makes me needy,” Louis breathed, his voice on the edge of a moan as he slowly slid his hands down, splaying over Zayn’s hips before sliding to cover his cloth covered length, his cock hard and warm in Louis’ small hands. Zayn’s hips twitched as Louis’ played with his body, but that was his only reaction, whereas Louis had moaned at the first touch of Zayn’s hard length against his fingertips. He wanted him so badly.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t come home?” Zayn’s voice was steady and confident and satisfied, he enjoyed Louis like this, needy and desperate, it was why he liked to tease him to the edge and refuse to let him tip over it, Louis knew.

“Stroked myself, thought of your lips on my skin,” Louis whispered as his fingers gripped and stroked Zayn through his trousers, and Zayn brought up a hand to clasp around Louis’ neck, holding tightly but not enough to restrict his breathing much, and Louis’ lips opened on a silent moan, sucking in a desperate breath at the possessive hold that made his body clench with want.

“Would you have slipped your little fingers inside, baby? Thought about them being mine?” Zayn purred against his lips and Louis gasped, his fingers tightening reflexively on Zayn, making the taller man clench his jaw as his eyes went dark and hot.

“Please,” Louis whimpered, hips restless against the marble now, circling and trying to press down, to get friction where he wants in most. Zayn removed his hand from Louis’ neck and stepped back, effectively taking his dick from Louis’ hands, and Louis pouted prettily at him, his blue eyes wide and glassy, cheeks flushed a delicate pink to match the blush across his upper chest.

“Kneel up on the counter. Face away from me,” Zayn ordered hotly and Louis gulped before scrambling with heavy limbs to do as he’s told. Once he was up on his knees with his back towards Zayn, the older man stroked his hands around Louis’ hips to undo the button on Louis’ jeans, parting the fabric and pulling it down over the curve of his arse and the bulge of his erection, down to his lower thighs before reaching up and doing the same to his boxers. It left Louis vulnerable, his knees trapped by his clothing, his arse and cock bare for Zayn.

His husband clasped a hand around the nape of Louis’ neck, squeezing tight before pushing down until Louis understood and tipped forwards, his cheek pressed to the cold marble counter, hands splayed on either side of his head, and his arse in the air. Zayn’s hand slid down the curve of his back, up over the round flesh of his arse, his other hand coming up to squeeze a cheek in each palm, spreading Louis for his view. Louis choked back his whimpers, breathing hard and causing condensation on the black marble by his open mouth.

Zayn leaned forwards to speak with his lips against the skin where Louis’ arse meets his leg, the delicate skin tickled by the stubble on Zayn’s chin and jaw, and he spoke: “So pretty for me like this, pet. My beautiful boy all spread out for me,” he whispered, his breath brushing Louis’ entrance and making Louis moan and bite at the side of his own finger. “But,” he continued, “I don’t think you deserve my tongue. Naughty boys who lie to their husbands don’t deserve that,” Zayn purred and Louis whimpered and bit his tongue to stop himself from begging. Suddenly Zayn’s touch disappeared completely and Louis was about to move and look when Zayn’s hard voice rung out clear and firm: “Stay there until I come back, move and you’ll regret it, baby.”

When Zayn left Louis felt breathless with how dirty he would look if any of their staff were to walk in right now and find him spread out and begging to be ruined. In his drug-fuelled state of mind that didn’t seem like such a bad thing, they’d know what Zayn did to him, how good he could be for his older husband.

When Zayn returned Louis could feel his presence behind him, but Zayn didn’t touch him until suddenly a lube-slick finger brushed gently over his entrance and Louis whimpered and pushed his hips back into the touch, which earned him a stinging slap to his arse.

Louis stayed obediently still from that point, even when Zayn had three fingers thrusting into him and he was nearly sobbing, Louis stayed determinedly still, until . . . the gentle prod of Zayn’s tongue prodded where his fingers were pressed deep and Louis couldn’t help himself, he moaned and pushed back onto his mouth. Zayn delivered a sharp nip to Louis’ rim in punishment, which had him clenching around Zayn’s fingers with a high-pitched sound, before plunging his tongue back into Louis’ tight heat.

Louis sobbed out brokenly as he forced his muscles to lock tight, to keep his hips still no matter what, until tears leaked from his already red-rimmed eyes and spit left his open, gasping lips to smudge across the previously pristine black marble. Zayn was unremitting, his fingers deep and rubbing almost constantly over Louis’ spot as his tongue played at Louis’ entrance. When Zayn moved as if to push his little finger in alongside the other three fingers, Louis held his breath, as the digit teased its way inside of him until Zayn suddenly shoved all four fingers deep, and Louis’ breath was punched from his lungs and he was coming so hard, his little body tensing so hard that he thought he might actually hurt himself. But it was hard to care when Zayn was still playing with his body, dragging his orgasm out until Louis’ body finally slumped down and left him panting and trembling with aftershocks. Zayn removed his fingers from Louis and Louis heard the sounds of Zayn undoing his trousers, and the slick sound of Zayn stroking his length with his wet fingers. Louis whimpered and craned his head to watch as Zayn stroked his cock with hard pumps, before groaning, biting into his lower lip, and coming over the flushed curves of Louis’ arse. Louis sucked in a breath at the feeling and watched as pleasure danced over Zayn’s face, his full lips soft and swollen, his eyes shut and his lashes grazing his sharp cheekbones.

Zayn leaned against the counter and caught his breath before leaning forwards to press a tender kiss to Louis’ hip. He stood and grabbed some kitchen roll, using it to wipe off Louis’ bum, before tugging Louis’ limp body up so he could wipe Louis’ cup from his tummy and from the counter top. Louis used it as an excuse to cuddle into Zayn’s hard body. His husband chucked the tissue across the room in the vague direction of the bin before picking Louis up and lowering them both gently to the floor.

Zayn tugged Louis’ jeans from his legs and helped him put his boxers on properly before sorting himself out. Louis’ cuddled against his chest, feeling sated and very much still high.

***

Half an hour later and they were eating cheese sandwiches and crisps on the kitchen floor, Louis clad in his boxers and Zayn’s unbuttoned shirt, Zayn dressed in his work slacks and socks, his chest bare for Louis’ viewing pleasure. Louis had convinced Zayn- with a lot of pouting and biting kisses- that they should light up the other spliff, and Zayn was currently taking a lazy drag of it, looking absolutely sinful with his tattooed skin and the heavy smoke floating from his pink lips.

“How was the meeting with Samuel?” Louis asked, because weed shut off his brain to mouth filter.

“He didn’t come. He made excuses and it was obvious he didn’t want to face me after what he’d done, especially not in my building,” Zayn shrugged and Louis nodded. He felt frustration in his stomach, he’d been so worried and nothing had even happened. Louis leaned over and grabbed Zayn’s wrist, taking a drag from the spliff in Zayn’s fingers before letting him go.

“He has more material on me,” Louis said lazily, his fear dull and buried beneath the fog in his head. “Has hundreds of photos and videos. He wasn’t done a video yet, maybe that’ll be next,” Louis said thoughtfully. He was pulled out of his reverie when Zayn gripped his jaw and forced him to meet his eyes.

“I will stop him, Louis. I will get every last photo and video and whatever the fuck else from him and burn every single one. I will fucking destroy every contact he has until his business crumbles beneath his feet. I will not let him get away with hurting you,” Zayn said forcefully, his big brown eyes filled with so much passion and love that Louis lifted tentative fingers to brush over the bridge of his nose, causing Zayn’s eyelashes to flutter at the soft touch.

“I love you,” Louis said softly and Zayn’s hard demeanour melted slightly.

“I will protect our little family with every breath I have,” Zayn murmured and Louis’ breath caught in his throat at the sudden, dazzling thought that was shining bright and centre in his mind.

“Our family . . . Like, babies?” Louis asked breathlessly, eyes wide and almost begging. Zayn’s entire body tensed, his face blank and unreadable. Shock, that’s what it looked like to Louis. And sober Louis would have backed off, but right now he had no intentions of letting this drop. He got up on his knees and crowded into Zayn’s space, nuzzling at his jaw softly. “Not right now, but at some point. I want a baby. I want us to have a baby.”

Zayn’s body melted limb by limb until he finally slumped back against the cupboards, eyes looking a little dazed.

“Children?” Zayn asked tentatively and Louis nodded eagerly, playing his fingertips over Zayn’s collarbones, his body feeling light and tingly with excitement.

“A baby we can love together and raise together,” Louis murmured, kissing along Zayn’s jaw like he is trying to persuade him, and maybe he is, because he’d never even really thought about it before, but now that he had he wants it. He wants to watch Zayn cradle their child, watch him help him or her walk and talk and learn to be as incredible as Zayn is, with a little of Louis’ mischief thrown in too.

“I . . . I feel like we shouldn’t be having this conversation whilst we’re stoned,” Zayn said with a breathless kind of chuckle that sounded a little hysterical.

“Babies, Zayn,” Louis said with a sly smile now, enjoying Zayn’s discomfort. “Babies and dummies and blankets and teddies and baby walkers and baby gates and prams and-“ Louis’ gleeful list was cut off by Zayn’s groan before he kissed Louis hard to shut him up, nipping at his lower lip hard enough to make Louis gasp.

“You’re a fucking menace-” Zayn’s heated voice was cut off by a polite cough from the doorway. Louis looked over to see Natalie their cleaner stood with raised eyebrows and a wrinkled nose.

“Um . . . I’m going to walk out and pretend I didn’t smell cannabis.” Natalie stated with a nod before walking back out and closing the door firmly behind her, and Louis was in hysterics, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes as he fell against Zayn’s chest. Zayn’s lips were tight when he looked up, and he was blatantly trying to pretend he didn’t find this funny, so Louis leaned in to graze his lips against Zayn’s ear.

“Nappies,” Louis whispered seriously and Zayn’s laugh rang out loud and beautiful, causing Louis to break down in giggles in his arms, his husband pressing a laughing kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, quite a few of you asked for kids?
> 
> I hope this wasn't awful, please let me know what you thought so I can stop freaking out about this part lol.
> 
> As always I'm at http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com if anyone would like to come chat :)  
> xxxx


End file.
